Love of the Determined
by EnigmaticWolf9
Summary: Modern AU where Morgana and Arthur aren't siblings. Morgana Le Fay owns a modest bookstore in London, where a handsome man stops by, and immediately is disliked by her. Events force Morgana to tolerate Arthur's ignorant behaviour, developing their relationship in the least expected way. ArMor fic
1. Chapter 1

**AN: hello, i intend this to be a long-ish fic but it obviously depends if you guys enjoy it, so please give me feedback and review!**

**I'm still quite new to all of this...**

**enjoy :)**

* * *

Morgana sighed as she looked at the clock on the plain blue walls of her small bookstore.

_Only half an hour left till my break_, she thought. She buried herself back into Alfred Tennyson's Arthurian Legend, hoping time would pass by swiftly.

Barely five minutes had passed when the bell hanging by the door rang, indicating a customer's entrance. Morgana groaned quietly, annoyed at being disturbed after having been so absorbed into her book. She looked up to see a tall, muscular man with blonde hair. He idly sauntered across the small space between the door and her desk, after gazing around at the modest shop.

The man gave her a one-sided smile, making his blue eyes sparkle. Morgana subconsciously squinted her eyes in disgust at him, knowing his kind of 'type': cocky, egocentric, player and just generally an arse.

"Oh that's not nice," he whined in reply to her expression, earning another scowl from the beautiful woman clad in a simple black top and jeans. "I'll have to tell your boss about your behaviour, and maybe _suggest _to them to redecorate in here – it's a bit, what's the word? Plain."

Morgana gazed bewildered at the man before her.

"Well, _Arthur_," she spat, quickly glancing at his name badge on his, presumably, work suit, "I think you should think about who you're talking to."

"Is that so then, missy?" he playful questioned, raising an eyebrow, "And where can I find your boss?" Morgana almost laughed in repulsion.

"She's right in front of you," she said, in an almost patronising tone. Arthur went pale and fell silent, whereas Morgana wanted to smirk at his humiliation.

"Ah, right," his face blushed crimson but then, expectantly, and much to Morgana's dismay, his confidence returned within seconds. "So then, you own this place?"

"Yes," she stared back at him, "I own _this place._"

"I was wondering if you could tell me where I could find a certain book," he said, gesturing to encourage her to help him.

"And that book is?" she prompted.

"Tennyson, the Arthurian Legend." Morgana let out a deep sigh and shrugged her shoulders in annoyance.

"Do you not have it?" he teased, "Your shop is _Tales of the Past_ so I was assuming you'd have it…"

"We do have it!" she huffed, "But we only have one copy left in store, and I'm reading it…" she mumbled the last part but he still heard.

"Well, as your customer, I only hope that you would give me it so you can make money from me buying the book!" he attempted to say wisely, although it sounded patronising to Morgana. She scowled at him for what seemed like the millionth time.

She jolted her neck back, and spun her chair around to make room for herself to stand up. Arthur was almost taken aback by her slender figure which, in the end, only further encouraged him to be even more confident - if that was possible.

Morgana snatched the open book off from her desk, and dumped it into Arthur's waiting hands.

Suddenly, he took hold of one of her wrist.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" he smirked.

"You repulse me," she hissed, "And I hope you don't return to my shop any time soon." She snatched her arm back from his grasp, and walked purposefully back round to her chair.

Arthur rummaged in his wallet for some money, after retrieving it from his pocket.

"That's six pounds ninety nine, please," Morgana told him. He was just about to hand over the money but then leant over towards her.

"Say, what's your name?" he whispered.

"Morgana," she glared.

"Say, Morgana, how about you go as my date tonight to my friend's party?" he asked, with sincere intentions.

"Don't flatter yourself," she smirked, "I'm busy tonight, anyway."

"Right then, ma'am," he playfully saluted, then put a ten pound note on her desk, "Keep the change." Before Morgana could protest, he strode off back towards the door. He stopped, however, as his hand rested on the handle.

"Bye, beautiful," he winked, and then departed.

Morgana looked at where he was previously stood, smiled to herself, and rolled her eyes in amusement.

_Tosser, _she thought.

Her watch bleeped, signalling her lunch break. She tidied her desk quickly, then grabbed her leather jacket before locking the door of her bookstore.

Morgana confidently strolled down the streets of London, earning a few admirable looks from men. She advanced further down until she reached her favourite local café.

Immediately, she spotted her dark skinned friend sitting expectantly at a table near the window. She smiled at Morgana, acknowledging her presence.

Morgana walked over to where her friend was sitting, and took a seat opposite her.

"Nice dress, Gwen!" Morgana said, beaming.

"Thank you very much!" Gwen replied, "I'm so nervous about the party tonight though."

"Why? Your friends and family will be there," Morgana said, "and I'll be there," she added. Gwen gave a small smile of appreciation.  
"I know but Lancelot said he's invited his best man along, although it seems pretty obvious why, considering it's an engagement party but, like I've told you before, I think he has a bad influence on Lance." she explained, whilst twisting the diamond band on her ring finger.

"Don't worry, Gwen," Morgana reassured her, "Despite the fact that he sounds like a complete idiot, I'm sure he'll be well behaved tonight – I'll make sure of it, even though I haven't even met him yet!" Gwen laughed at her friend's attempt to lighten her spirits.

"Speaking of idiots," Morgana began, "I had a huge one come into my shop today…"

"Really?"

"Hmm. He was one of those tall, muscular, blonde guys that didn't care about anything other than himself. _Then_, I had to give up the book I was reading for him! He was so arrogant," she explained, "And then, he was cheeky enough to ask me out to some place tonight!" Gwen gasped, pretending to be bewildered, although failed when another giggle escaped her lips.

"Morgana, you're a very beautiful woman, and unfortunately that comes with the price of attracting all sorts of men – including rude ones," she said. Morgana shrugged her shoulders, not wanting to believe it.

"Thanks, Gwen," she smiled, "I'm going to have to get back to the shop now but I'll see you tonight." She stood up and leant towards her friend, kissing her lightly on the cheek in farewell.

"Look absolutely fabulous tonight, darling!" Morgana joked, making her way out of the café.

"Always do, honey!" Gwen joked back, laughing.

Night descended on the city as Morgana drove her car down the familiar streets to Gwen and Lancelot's house for their engagement party. She pulled up on the road that was already crowded by cars. Morgana briskly got out of her car, juggling her hands with her friend's present whilst attempting to hastily brush down her emerald green cocktail dress.

She retrieved her black heels from under the driver's seat, and hopped around trying to put them on.

_I hate being a girl sometimes_, she thought, angrily, whilst she continuously missed her aim of getting her foot into the shoe.

She could hear the beat of the music from outside, and was able to see the silhouettes of bodies from the bright lights inside the house on the drawn curtains.

After achieving to put on her heels, Morgana walked to the front door, deciding whether to bother knocking. After disagreeing, she opened the door to reveal the hustle of people situated in the hallway all the way through to the living room.

Morgana shoved her way through the warm bodies, in search for either Gwen or Lancelot. Luckily, she spotted Lancelot's tall, tanned figure.

"Oi, Lance!" she called over the music. He just about heard her, and turned around.

"Morgana!" he beamed, striding over to her and kissing her on the cheek.

"Sorry I'm late," she said.

"No worries. Here, let me take that off you," he offered, seeing her struggle with the present in her arms.

"Thanks," she smiled.

"Gwen's in the kitchen, I do believe, herding the lads." Morgana laughed, knowing what Merlin, Leon, Percival, Gwaine and Gwen's brother, Elyan, were like. Those boys she could just about tolerate, despite the fact of their child-like behaviour and constant need to tease her. She just guessed she was used to them now after knowing them for at least eight years.

Morgana dodged the bodies again, trying to squeeze her way through to the kitchen. Having just about managed it, Morgana relaxed at the sight of her friends being happy to see her.

"Morgana!" they all chimed, except one who had his blonde head turned in another direction.

"Morgana, this is Lance's best man," Gwen said, grabbing a hold of the man Morgana didn't recognise from the back. Gwen forced him to turn around to introduce him to Morgana.

"This is Morgana, my Maid of Honour," Gwen introduced.

Familiar blue eyes met familiar green, as they both stared at each other in disbelief. It was Arthur.

* * *

**hope you liked the first chapter, review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you so much for your supportive reviews! I hope you like the rest!**

* * *

"Arthur?" Morgana managed to choke out. Gwen looked puzzled, unaware that her friend already knew this man.

"Ah, see! You can remember my name!" he joked. Morgana flashed a quick, sincere smile.

_Wait, why did I do that? _She thought. Usually she would roll her eyes at a stupid remark such as that, why was she acting so differently now?

"Do you know each other?" Gwen asked. _Knew_ each other, no but crossed paths, yes.

"No-" Morgana started.

"We met earlier today, at Morgana's book shop," he smiled, as if he hadn't just interrupted the now slightly irritated woman opposite him.

"Right, so this is the man you were talking about, Morgana?" Gwen realised, subtly hinting to her friend that she remembered being told that he was ignorant.

"Yes," Morgana said, also making a subtle gesture.

"Well, I'll leave you two then to get to know each other a bit more. You might as well, considering you'll be spending a lot of time together the next few months helping us with the wedding!" Gwen chimed, then span on her heel and retreated before either of them could complain.

"I didn't know you were friends with Lance," Morgana began, attempting conversation.

"And neither did I know you were friends with Gwen," he replied, flashing his one-sided smile.

"How long have you been friends with Lance for then?"

"About fourteen years," he said, casually, as Morgana gaped. "We were at school together but went to different universities. We kept in touch during that period but then we caught up again, and now we're here!" he exclaimed. "And you?"

"I met Gwen and Lance at university, and then met their own friends along the way. That's Merlin over there," she said, pointing at the tall, skinny man. "I don't know if you know him but I was at school with him like you were with Lance."

As if on que, Merlin popped up behind Morgana, giving her a shock.

"Hey, 'Gana," he sang, "Who's your friend?"

"This is Arthur," she smiled, "Lance's best man."

"Ah, yes. I've heard all about you," Merlin shook his hand.

"Where's Freya?" Morgana asked Merlin.

"Being bombarded by the lads," he replied. Morgana laughed, and looked over her shoulder to see Gwaine most likely doing something ridiculous, judging by everyone's expressions.

"I'll talk to her later," Morgana noted out loud.

"I'll see you around," Merlin said, squeezing Morgana then fleeing to rescue his girlfriend from the wit of Gwaine.

"Seems like a nice guy," Arthur commented. Morgana nodded, trying to think of more questions to create a flowing coversation to ease their sudden isolation.

"So, what is your occupation exactly?" she asked.

"My family owns_ Pendragon's_," Morgana let her mouth drop open, only to immediately close it again after she had acknowledged it had fallen. _Pendragon's _was the most successful supermarket in all of the county! "I'm just an accountant there, sorting out all the money."

"Wow," was all Morgana could say. Arthur laughed at her expression. She hadn't anticipated Arthur to be a business type of guy, and you do have to have brains to be an accountant. She had previously judged him too soon. 'Don't judge a book by its cover'. _She _should know that being surrounded by books and reading them every day!

"S-so is Sir Uther Pendragon your relative or something?"

"He's my dad," Arthur said. Morgana nodded, pretending to not be phased but was extremely shocked. He was showing so much maturity than he was earlier that day. Surely it wasn't just because they were in sight of lots of people? Either way, Morgana was warming to this man, even if she didn't want to.

"Morgana, I'm sorry about earlier, I was out of order and being rude. I'm sor-"

"My little ducky!" Gwaine called, stumbling over to Morgana, a little drunk. He put his hands on Morgana's arms and gave her an awkward hug.

"This is Gwaine," she mumbled against Gwaine's arm to Arthur. He seemed amused.

"I know Gwaine," he chuckled.

"Are you going out with Arthur?" Gwaine asked, emphasising all his words.

"No!" Morgana screamed, attempting to wiggle her way out of Gwaine's grasp after he didn't let go.

"Oh. Well come on, duck duck!" he skipped, dragging her over to his friends, leaving Arthur to speak with Merlin and Lancelot who had just gone over to him.

"Look everybody, it's quacky!" He slurred, presenting Morgana to his friends who were, fortunately, not tipsy.

"Hi, Morgana, is Gwaine irritating you?" Pervcial asked, highly amused at Morgana's impatient expression.

"Highly."

"I'll take him," Elyan sighed, "Come of twinkle toes," he got hold of Gwaine's levitated arm, as he began spinning around like a ballerina, and dragged him away. Morgana sighed with relief. As much as she liked Gwaine, he could get irritating.

"Arthur keeps looking over at you," Leon told her, nodding over to where the tall man was standing whilst taking a sip of his drink. Morgana peered over her shoulder, and just about caught Arthur's gaze before he snapped his head back when he saw she had noticed him.

_Come on, Morgana, get a grip. He's _Pendragon's_ heir and you own a bleeding book shop! _She tried to reason. _Although…he is rather good lo-stop it!_

"Morgana?" Percival said, snapping her out of her row with herself.

She leisurely had a pleasant conversation with Percival and Leon, mainly reminiscing about drunk Gwaine at university. Morgana discreetly turned her head now and again to catch Arthur looking at her. In her opinion, the bad thing was is that she didn't mind him looking at her or 'checking her out'!

The party ended late at night, everyone departing with many congratulations to Gwen and Lancelot. Morgana searched around subconciously for Arthur when everyone had left.

"Searching for anything, Morgana?" Gwen asked, smiling in suspicion at her friend.

"No," Morgana squeaked, standing upright "I'll get going now... Thank you for a lovely evening, and congratulations," she smiled, leaving abrutly afterwards without any hugs.

Morgana shut the door behind her, shocked at herself for being so entranced with this one man she thought she hated until tonight, and had only met today. He was apologising to her, and then Gwaine came over and interrupted! She wanted to tell him she wasn't mad at him, and suggest that they could meet for some coffee sometime.

_He wouldn't be interested in an indecisive woman. I probably seem ridiculous to him now shouting at him first and then talking to him…_ Morgana sighed in frustration, rummaging around for her car keys.

* * *

The following day was a weekend but for Morgana, she still worked. She had forgotten about Arthur whilst being absorbed into Tolkien's _Lord of the Rings_, imagining she was a beautiful elf, reclining in the golden forests…

_Ding _

Morgana snapped her head up, being pulled out of her daydream.

"Arthur," she gasped. He smiled at her, holding a package in his hand.

"Hi Morgana, I just came to, erm, continue to apologise, I hadn't quite finished last night." Was he nervous? Sure, Morgana was quite an intimidating woman, being beautiful and indepent but Arthur was, most likely, incredibly rich and he was handsome.

"Arthur, there's no need," she protested. "In fact, I apologise too for my rude behaviour. Now, you've come right on time, my break is literally now. Let's say we go for a coffee down the road?" She asked on the spur of the moment, surprising herself in the process. He was dressed in casual clothing, so she guessed he wasn't visiting her in his own work break, as he usually wears a suit - she had noted this.

"Yeah," he smiled, "I'd like that."

She lead him to the coffee shop she always went to, recommending some restaurants on the way.

"This is really good," Arthur said, with an indistinct voice, as he stuffed his mouth with the café's club sandwich. Morgana smiled at him, amused by his childish eating habits. She delicately ate the scraps of ham left on her plate as she watched him – his sandwich was gone in mere seconds.

"Morgana?" He suddenly said, seriously.

"Yes?"

"I have something for you," he said, whilst handing her the package he previously had in his hand. She took it gratefully, surprised at him.

"Thank you," she smiled. Morgana daintily unwrapped the brown paper, eager to see what he had given to her. As she folded back the last layer of paper, it uncovered the exact copy of the Arthurian Legend he had bought from her yesterday. Its slightly crumpled pages from the damp, the old book smell as she flicked through the pages… everything was the same. Morgana was speechless.

"Arthur, I…" she sighed, not knowing what to say. "Thank you…but you shouldn't have." She tried to pass the book back to him, only for him to protest.

"No, it's completely yours, not even a book to be sold in your shop anymore," he said.

"But-" she tried, bewildered.

"Take it. I'll buy another one from you when you have more in stock."

"So you will be coming back then?" she teased, a grin now plastered on her face.

"Of course! And we need to help Lance and Gwen with the wedding, so excuse me for possibly maybe coming in to see you all the time."

"I don't mind," she whispered under her breath.

"I'm sorry?"

"Nothing," she blushed. "I should be getting back now… This has been really nice though," she said, whilst standing up and putting her share of the bill on the table. He mimicked her, escorting her out of the café.

"I'm going this way," he said, pointing in the opposite direction Morgana was going to go.

"I guess I'll see you around then?" she smiled, in hope.

"Won't be able to get rid of me!" He exclaimed, starting to walk backwards.

"I'll look forward to it!" she called, laughing, as their distance from each other increased. "I will," she said to herself, walking back to her shop.

When she had returned safely, and had settled back into her usual seat, she took another look at the book Arthur had given back to her. Morgana flicked through it once more, it landing open on the inside cover page – there was writing and numbers. How could Morgana have missed this earlier? She read the inscription, noticing a mobile number as well as something else below it:

'Read, you fantastic woman.'


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm incredibly sorry for the long delay in posting this chapter! I've been away and wasn't able to access the internet, so here's a long-ish chapter which I hope you'll like, and I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Enjoy :)**

* * *

For the next few weeks working up to the wedding, Morgana met up with Arthur every other day if not every day. Her attitude had changed drastically about everything; she wore a smile often as Arthur had once complimented its enlightenment to her whole face. The Arthurian Legend book Arthur had given her rested on her bedside table, occasionally looked at to bring the smile Arthur loved so much upon her face.

Today, Morgana had asked her sister, Morgause, to look after her bookstore whilst she met up with everyone at the wedding venue, a country house, for the rehearsal.

As Morgana drove up the narrow gravel way to the house, a beautiful, old building, that was more like a castle to Morgana, came in to view. Emerald green ivy had crawled up the sides of the white stones, intertwining with the stone railings of the balcony that over hanged the huge, mahogany, double doored entrance. Morgana gasped at its beauty, approving of Gwen's choice of venue.

It was only the wedding rehearsal, so no-one was dressed in their wedding attire. All that was a surprise for the big day. For now, they wore relatively formal clothing, with heels for the ladies and smart shoes for the men.

Morgana enjoyed walking elegantly up the steps to the huge doors, her summer dress trailing slightly at her movements. Morgana lifted her hand to take hold of the great brass door handle, when it suddenly opened for her, showing a Butler kindly smiling in greeting.

"You must be Miss Le Fay," he inquired, bowing his head politely. Morgana didn't answer, as her eyes were focused on the grand entrance room she had just come in to. Her mouth subconsciously fell open. Huge red carpeted stairs snaked down the side of the complexly detailed wallpaper on the walls that was spread everywhere in the room. Morgana looked up, curious to see where the stairs may have come from. Her eyes followed the scarlet stairs, and noticed part of the top floor seemed to be like a balcony, overlooking the room she was currently standing in, only mahogany banisters parting it. Her eyes continued to look up; the ceiling was far above her, decorated with gold leaves and ivory-

"Miss Le Fay?" the Butler asked patiently. Morgana's head snapped back into reality. She looked apologetically at the man.

"Yes, sorry, that's me," she blushed. He smiled again, obviously used to peoples' first reactions here.

"Welcome to Ivory House, I believe you know of the plans of the wedding?" he asked. Morgana screwed her face up slightly, showing she wasn't entirely sure. He chuckled lightly.

"Not to worry. I shall be running it through with everyone shortly along with the Bride and Groom."

"Thank you, err?"

"Parkinson," he bowed his head, again.

"Parkinson," Morgana repeated with a smile.

"This way, Miss Le Fay," he said, directing her through another grand door on the left.

Parkinson did not follow her through, which came clear as to why as Morgana entered. All her friends were inside the, what seemed to be, living room, with a marble fireplace unlit because of the summer's heat, and bay windows allowing the light to shine through.

"Morgana!" she heard Gwen call. Morgana was then enveloped in a huge hug before she could turn fully to face her friend. "Do you like it?" Gwen asked, almost like an excited child trying to please an adult.

"I love it!" Morgana smiled, looking around again.

"I'm so glad! We're waiting for Lance to come back, he's just talking to Parkinson and then we can run through what's going to happen and then actually do it," she babbled excitedly, and then almost skipped off somewhere else. Morgana laughed lightly at her friend's happiness.

"Well, well, well," a deep voice, dripped with humour, said. Morgana needn't have turned around to identify the voice. She chose to though, only to see his handsome face.

"Arthur," she greeted, unable to hold a grin back. His attempted straight face fell, as his own big grin broke through. They hugged, too quickly for Morgana to melt into his body, and then began chatting like normal friends waiting for Lancelot to come back with Parkinson.

Morgana had noticed the familiar faces of Freya, Merlin's girlfriend, and a pretty blonde woman called Vivian, who had seemed to have caught Gwaine's eye.

"Hello everyone," Morgana heard Lancelot call to address the people. The talking died down to a muffle and then stopped completely. "Parkinson here has been helping Gwen and I plan our wedding in this beautiful house, to which we are all very grateful. He's not only a Butler but also a wedding planner, as he knows the house so well." Everyone clapped in agreement, making Parkinson blush slightly at his praise.

"Okay, now," Gwen started, hustling bits of paper in her hands. "Parkinson will take you through the plan and then we can practise it quickly. Any additional information Lance and I will add on." Although it sounded serious, Morgana knew Gwen only wanted everything to be perfect which was completely understandable. Doesn't every Bride want her wedding to be perfect?

"The Bride wishes to getting ready for her wedding here at Ivory House, so will therefore stay for the night the day before her wedding along with her Bridesmaids: Miss Morgana, Miss Freya and Miss Vivian," Parkinson explained. "The Groom and his men: Mr Arthur, Mr Merlin and Mr Gwaine, will stay at Mr Lancelot's residence the night before the wedding, and then will come here in the morning ready for the big day."

Morgana braced herself for the long explanations she could see coming, and rolled her eyes. Arthur noticed, and couldn't help but let out a muffled laugh as he tried to stop himself by putting his hand over his mouth.

"Whilst the men are arriving, the Bride and Bridesmaids will be getting ready, and Mr Elyan will join them as he is giving Miss Guinevere away, and will walk her down the aisle. If you would follow me," he gestured, to which everyone obeyed and followed him through the entrance hall and into a long room already placed with chairs for the wedding.

"The wedding will take place in this room but now the plan starts to get quite complex," Parkinson gave a serious face aimed towards Arthur and Morgana as he saw them exchanging looks of boredom.

"The guests will arrive but meanwhile, the Groom will be waiting outside this room, ready to walk down the aisle alone once everyone has arrived.

"After the Bride is ready, the Groom's men and the Bridesmaids will walk down in partners, which I will announce in a minute, before the Bride will make her entrance with her brother, Mr Elyan. Gaius will then marry them."

Everyone stood still with concentrated faces, trying to process all the information.

"The partners that will walk down the aisle will be in this order as followes: Mr Gwaine and Miss Vivian, followed by Mr Merlin and Miss Freya, who will be followed by the Best Man and the Maid of Honour, Mr Arthur and Miss Morgana. I hope all is clear?" They nodded. "I think we can begin the rehearsal!" He exclaimed, clapping his hands together. Arthur mouthed a subtle '_finally_' to Morgana.

The only guests that were here at the rehearsal that would sit in the seats on the day were Percival and Leon. They were important to Lancelot but he could only have three Groom's Men, as ordered by Gwen to match her number of Bridesmaids.

Everything ran smoothly. Lancelot came down the aisle first, ignoring Percival and Leon's funny faces attempting to make him laugh. He waited at the front beside Gaius, watching Gwaine and Vivian descend down the scarlet carpet. Vivian had her arm looped through Gwaine's, as directed by Parkinson, but Gwaine seemed to be flirting as they walked, making Vivian batter her eyelashes at Gwaine in reply to his flirtatious behaviour.

Merlin and Freya came next, walking down with their arms looped again but without the flirty talk. Instead, they just had a 'happy to be here' grin plastered on their faces.

Morgana stood outside the doors with Arthur, just about the walk down the aisle. Arthur extended his arm for her.

"My Lady," he smiled.

"My Champion," she replied in the same way, taking his arm. They walked down the aisle towards their friends, who were watching them with suspicious eyes.

"You know, I think you'll look even more beautiful than you normally do next Thursday," he whispered to Morgana. She blushed uncontrollably.

"Don't get your hopes up too high, big boy," she managed to retaliate quickly before they had to let go and disperse to the correct side of Lancelot to join the fellow Groom's Men, in Arthur's case, and Bridesmaids, in Morgana's.

Arthur kept giving Morgana cheeky looks to which she had to repress a giggle escaping her lips, as Gwen and Elyan walked down and joined everyone at the end of the aisle. Gauis said his quick words, as they ran through what they would say. Morgana wasn't listening, only analysed Arthur's features as he gazed back at her. His sapphire blue eyes soft, his cheekbones always prominent, his blonde hair tousled slightly… Surely Morgana wasn't falling for this man even more? It didn't seem possible to like someone that much-

"So now the Bride and Groom will go up the aisle, followed by the Maid of Honour and the Best Man, then the other two partners…" Parkinson said. Morgana cursed under her breath at him, he always seemed to interrupt her deep thoughts.

"All the guests, Bridesmaids and Groom's Men will stay here for one night. However, because of the limited amount of rooms we have and the quite high number of guests, the Bridesmaids and Groom's Men will have to share a room with their partners. Miss Guinevere told me this should not be an issue." Morgana looked at Gwen, who flashed her a grin and gave her a quick wink. Morgana would have to share with Arthur… They were really close friends now so it shouldn't be too bad - but _Arthur_. Morgana wasn't sure how to react. Was it good or bad news that she would have to share a room with him? How was she going to resist him? What if he just _casually _sauntered out of the bathroom topless and climbed in bed beside her?

_'Keep it together, Morgana. He doesn't like you like that,' She_ told herself. _'So what if he does take his top off? And he's completely even more gorgeous…and you can't control yourself…and because you're so besotted with him you just happen to fall on top of him and his lucious body-' _Morgana frowned at where her conscience was leading her.

"Morgana? Are you all right? You've gone rather pale," Gwen whispered to her as Parkinson continued to ramble about the plans.

"Yep," she squeaked, accidentally catching Arthur's eye.

"Okay then," Gwen laughed, noticing her friend's embarrassment towards Arthur. "As long as you two behave yourselves next Thursday night-"

"What?!" Morgana squealed, catching the attention of everyone in the room. They all looked at her amused, especially Arthur, apart from Parkinson who had lost his patience with her.

"And that's it," Parkinson concluded to everyone but still staring at Morgana with a look that could penetrate a brick wall. She looked back at him almost sheepishly.

"Remember - safe sex!" Gwen shout-whispered to Morgana before retreating hurriedly away, obviously expecting her to flip out at her remark.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: No words can describe how sorry I am for, yet another, delay. Something unexpected has happened which was the reason I hadn't updated or even written but it's hopefully resolving now so I should update as usual. This is only a short chapter but I wanted something in between the wedding rehearsal and the actual wedding, so here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

"So the next time I'll see you will be at the wedding?" Morgana said to her laptop screen, where she was having a video call with Arthur.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that, Morgana, but my father wants me to promote _Pendragon's _around Europe, so I'm just in Italy for a while doing business stuff," Arthur said sincerely, seeing Morgana's sad reaction.

"No, it's fine. I'll just miss you, I suppose," Morgana mumbled.

"I'm sorry? What was that?" Arthur joked, pressing his ear to his screen magnifying his face on Morgana's.

"I'll miss you," Morgana said, again, laughing.

Arthur put a hand to his heart in a playful manner.

"Well, I'm flattered, Morgana," he said, wiping a non-existent tear with his finger from his eye. Morgana continued to laugh, always gazing at Arthur's picture on her screen. After Arthur had stopped playing around, he caught Morgana's eyes staring at him through the camera. He looked back at her, analysing her crystal green eyes. Sadness. That was what he could see, so he gave her a soft smile showing her all the comfort and warmth he could give her through the screen. Morgana chuckled lightly, averting her gaze after realising she had held it for too long.

"You'll be stuck with me anyway at the wedding," Arthur beamed, trying to lift her mood. "Then sharing a room afterwards! You'll never be able to get rid of me…" He waggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah but stuck with you," she began, "that's not so bad." Arthur fell silent.

"Morgana, I think I might just begin to cry again at the amount of compliments you're giving me today!" He exclaimed, trying to cover up his true feelings. He liked her, there was no denying that.

Morgana sat at her desk in her currently empty shop, using her spare time to do as she wished, and right now it was to speak to Arthur.

"So what do you want to do when we have to share a room next Thursday night?" she asked, rather curious at what Arthur's reply would be.

"Hmm, maybe watch a movie? We'll probably both be pretty drunk anyway from the reception…" Morgana had not considered that. They could get drunk. Very drunk. What would that lead to though? Hopefully not a baby in a golden carriage.

_Although…SHUT UP, MORGANA! _She cursed herself.

"Yeah, perhaps," she managed to reply in a normal voice.

"But, as they say, come what may," he shrugged his shoulders, and then began to gaze at Morgana again. They both heard a ringing of a bell from Morgana's side of the call. She looked up, seeing a customer just enter her shop, and then disappear behind a bookshelf.

"Arthur, I've got to go now," she said, rather hurriedly.

"Ah, please don't," he whined like a little child, which made her chuckle.

"I've got to," she reasoned with a smile. "I'll speak to you later though."

"Okay, fine. Bye, Morgana!"

"Bye! Speak later!"

"Yep, bye!"

"Bye!"  
"Goodbye!"

"Yep, bye, love you, bye!" And then she pressed the 'end call' button, and sat in her chair smiling.

Yep, bye, love you, bye. Love you, bye. Love you. _Love you. LOVE YOU. _Morgana's smile faded, and her eyes widened in realisation.

"Shit!" she shouted, slamming her hands against her desk. She hurried to her laptop to quickly send a message to Arthur, hoping he was still online. She hurriedly started typing an apologetic reason for her sudden declaration a moment ago, when suddenly a message from Arthur came through.

'_Love you too' _

Morgana sat there staring at the message, unaware of the customer standing before her with a book to purchase.

"Excuse me?" the man spoke. "Are you alright? You seem a little tense… And you had a small outburst a second ago…" he trailed off.

"Sorry about that," Morgana suddenly lifted her head up at him and smiled. She took the book off the man and scanned it, then ferociously began typing nonsense on her shop's own computer for no apparent reason, and then swiftly handed the book to the man in a bag.

"Have a nice day," she said, smiling rather oddly, and watched him to the door. He kept looking back at Morgana with a confused expression, mentally deciding he would never come here again.

After being satisfied that she was alone, Morgana looked back at her laptop, and noticed Arthur had sent her a 'winky face' emoticon.

She video called him again.

"Arthur! Oh my goodness! I'm so embarrassed! I didn't mean to do that! It just slipped out! It just went blaaa out my mouth! I'm so sorry! It didn't mean anything! I'm sorry!" she babbled, blushing uncontrollably whilst Arthur just sat at the other end howling with laughter.

"I'm not complaining, Morgana!" he said through his bursts of laughter. "Really, I liked it." Morgana sat looking at the laughing pixel Arthur with a sheepish expression, and then buried her head in her hands.

"You're intolerable," she said, giving him a hard look.

"Bye, Morgana!" he cackled. "I love you!" Morgana ended the call, and then shut her laptop screen with a huff.

"That was so mortifying…" she said to herself.

* * *

"Who was that?" Arthur's co-worker, Hugo, said from across their temporary office in Italy.

"Someone," Arthur replied, still laughing slightly.

"That doesn't sound like _someone_, Arthur…" Hugo pressed jokingly.

"Shut up, Hugo!" Arthur shouted, embarrassed.

"Just from that I can tell you like this 'Morgana'," he laughed. Arthur crossed his arms, giving him an aggravated look.

"Don't throw a temper tantrum now, Arthur!" Hugo laughed even harder. Arthur pouted before standing up waving his arms around.

"Fine!" he yelled, giving in. "I like her! I don't know if she likes me though."

"Come," Hugo said, pulling out a chair closer to where he was sitting, gesturing for Arthur to take a seat. He fell onto the chair with a deep sigh.

"Who is she? You've changed so much over these past few months, has she got anything to do with that?" Hugo said.

"Why am I even having this conversation with you, Hugo?" Arthur rolled his eyes. He had known Hugo for over two years, and they had become close friends but this was just a topic they had avoided for certain reasons. Arthur didn't judge people on their looks but it was quite obvious that perhaps Hugo wasn't so lucky with the ladies. Arthur sighed again and explained how he'd met Morgana, and how their relationship had developed.

"So you like her?" Hugo asked. Arthur put his head in his hands.

"Yes. I mean, I don't know," he mumbled. "It's just complicated. We're good friends but I don't know if she wants to go any further than that with me."

"Why don't you ask her?"

"And risk being humiliated and heartbroken?" They both fell silent.

"Well if you're good enough friends anyway, then won't she just be fine with it if you tell her and it turns out she doesn't?" Hugo asked after some thinking.

"I don't know, Hugo," Arthur muttered. "I'd rather just be friends with her than risk never seeing her again."

"Now that's a bit extreme… But could you watch her go off with another man?"

"Of course not." Arthur said almost harshly. "But if she's happy then I will be."

"That sounds more than a little crush." Hugo mumbled, looking away.

"Are you some sort of love guru now or something?" Arthur yelled, raising an exasperated eyebrow whilst standing up to go back to his own desk.

"I'm just trying to help!" Hugo called after Arthur. "I know I'm not very experienced but even a blind man could see that you love this woman!" Arthur slammed his hands over his ears like a child and started sounding 'la la la' continuously. Hugo took a deep breath, bemused.

"You just need to accept your feelings-" he added, after Arthur had stopped being childish.

"La la la...!"

In truth, Arthur was considering what Hugo had told him. But was _love _the right word? Sure, he had known her for months now but never before had he had these feelings for any woman. So if it was love, how could he identify it as that? He just hoped his gut instincts would guide him to happiness only.

* * *

**This actually happened to me recently...I accidentally said 'love you' when saying goodbye to this guy, so my embarrassment gave me inspiration to write this, and he did do what Arthur did which was say it back, which was very sweet of him but yeah...review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Finally, the wedding! I've been looking forward to writing this from the start, I just hope you like it! I just wanted to say a huge thank you for all your kind reviews and support, it motivates me to carry on writing! And I just wanted to notify Lourtita, your reviews seriously make my day! Thanks, enjoy:)**

* * *

Morgana sighed as she closed the wooden door to her luxurious room at Ivory House, and leant against it for a few moments. The day of the wedding had finally arrived, and Morgana had already spent her first night there with Gwen and the other Bridesmaids.

Her eyes scanned the room quickly, it was a tip. A lot of her clothes were scattered around the place, hanging over a chair and dumped on the bed. How was she to share it with Arthur tonight? The only thing that was in order was her Bridesmaids dress, still in its plastic case for protection hanging up on the bathroom door. Morgana admired it from across the room; the light coming from the window complimented its soft lilac colour. She smiled, and eagerly made her way over to the dress in one swift move. Morgana had just had her hair and make-up done professional but now she needed to get dressed. She surely wasn't going to wear a dressing gown at the ceremony.

Morgana hastily put on her dress but careful not to ruin her hair or smudge her make-up. It was a strapless dress that wrapped around her waist but then gracefully floated to the floor with a slight shimmer. It was simple but beautiful, and complimented Morgana's beauty to the point of rendering anyone silent.

Morgana slipped on her silver heels, and modestly admired herself in the mirror, happy with her hair and dress. It was put in a messy loose bun, allowing strands to fall and frame her face, bringing out the green in her eyes.

The door flung open, crashing into a desk behind it making Morgana jump.

"Morgana! Gwen's ready and we need to go downstairs!" said the intruder, out of breath. Morgana let out a huge grin as she recognised the voice of Arthur, and span around to face him all dressed up in his tux.

"God have mercy…" Arthur whispered, as he saw her properly. He didn't know where to look. Her face, her chest, the long bit of fabric which was just screaming to be lifted up…he was speechless.

"I, I need to use the bathroom," he squeaked, thinking he would get his head straight by not looking at her. How wrong he was though.

Arthur gave Morgana one last adoring glance before almost striding to the bathroom, and shut the door swiftly behind him. Morgana stood in the middle of the room puzzled but rather bemused at his reaction. Had she caused him to behave like this?

"There's a bra in here," she heard Arthur's muffled voice from behind the door.

_Shit._

"Uh, sorry! Just leave it!" she called, but he didn't hear her as the sound of the toilet flushing drowned it out. The door opened again, and before Morgana could see Arthur, a rather familiar piece of under garment was thrown at her.

"This is yours," Arthur said, reappearing. Morgana batted her hands about to catch it, and succeeded with a rather elegant grasp. Arthur raised his eyebrows, speechless yet again, and let out an uncomfortable cough.

"Let's go down then," he said, extending his arm as he walked to her. Morgana hastily threw her underwear onto the bed, and looped her arm threw his, making their way downstairs to where everyone else was waiting.

Merlin and Freya, and Gwaine and Vivian had just gone through the doors and down the aisle, and Gwen and Elyan were waiting patiently behind Morgana and Arthur to follow after them.

"By the way," Arthur whispered to Morgana. She felt rather nervous even though it wasn't her wedding, and had already let out a lot of anxious breathes as well as having a frown plastered on her face. "You look beautiful." And then Parkinson signalled for them to walk down the aisle before Morgana could say anything. Arthur's compliment penetrated through her, and broke the frown into a smile on her face. It would be inappropriate to just stop walking to grab his face and kiss him senseless. The thought pleased Morgana even more, but unfortunately she had to let go of Arthur's arm to stand behind where Gwen would be in a short while.

Soft music continued playing but the guests rose from their seats in respect to the Bride, as she descended to the front of the room. Morgana gazed at her friend in awe, trying to hold in tears of happiness. Gwen looked so beautiful in her satin sweetheart neck lined dress, with her hair not so different from Morgana's, however it was topped with a veil and a jewelled headpiece.

Morgana looked over to Lancelot to see his face. It just expressed pure happiness and love, everything Morgana would want her future husband to show when she would walk down the aisle with everybody watching.

Gwen reached them all, and released Elyan to be claimed by Lancelot. All the guests sat down in anticipation.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today…" Gaius said. Morgana didn't hear the rest of what he was saying, as her eyes wondered towards Arthur's face, watching his friends with the same happiness she had. His eyes caught hers watching him. He smiled at her. It wasn't his teasing or childish or flirtatious smile, it was completely sincere – a smile soul mates would exchange from afar.

Morgana lost all senses, and allowed herself to melt into this man's eyes. She hadn't felt like this before but she was certain Arthur was the cause.

"I do," Gwen said, which brought Morgana back down to Earth. She looked back towards the couple, not wanting to miss possibly the most important part of the wedding, especially her best friend's wedding. Gaius turned to Lancelot and said his little priest thing, before Lancelot also said "I do," with the same sincerity and certainty as Gwen had.

The guests erupted into applause as the newlyweds kissed. Morgana glanced over at Arthur, who was already looking at her. His look had changed. He wasn't smiling anymore, he almost looked sad, which made Morgana too. They were both thinking the same thing – what was for them? They had both accepted their feelings for one another now but hadn't yet acted on them. But how could they act now after all this without an anticlimactic feeling?

Neither knew how long they had been standing there, but all the guests and everyone else had made their way into the other room for food and the reception. They were alone.

"Nice wedding," Morgana started, breaking the silence.

"Morgana…" Arthur breathed, which made her slightly nervous. He took a few steps towards her, gradually closing the distance but not fully. "Why did I meet you?"

"You, you wanted to buy a book," Morgana replied, confused. Arthur chuckled lightly.

_Rhetorical question, Morgana! You stupid- _

"But why did I deserve to meet such an independent, clever, beautiful and the most remarkable woman?" He became soft again, and walked forwards, now dangerously close to Morgana. She found it hard to breath with the intensity surrounding them both. Tension was in the air. Not awkward tension, not at all, but the tension to declare all feelings and passion for the other, to just kiss and let all the angst be released.

"Morgana, you make me speechless," he poured out. "Every time I see you I have this overwhelming feeling inside of me wanting me to sing out loud to the world, and just explode with all that you give me…"

"But I don't give you anything," Morgana whispered. His words warmed her to the core, she now wanted to sing out loud to the world, but did _she_ deserve this man?

"You give me hope," he said simply, putting his hands on either side of her arms.

"Hope of what?" she asked, barely making a sound.

"Hope that I can love another, and will continue to fall deeper even though it seems not possible."

Morgana knew what she wanted to do but was too shocked and in awe with this man to do anything. Was she dreaming?

"I'm in love with you, Morgana," Arthur declared, with the same feeling as Gwen and Lancelot said their vows, which made it even more unbelievable to Morgana. "I love you."

That was enough. Dream or real life, how could she not kiss him now? Morgana leant forward and up, allowing her lips to crash onto his. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his enveloped around her waist, sinking into reality and into a deeper kiss as everything hit her. The kiss they had was like no other. It had so much meaning and depth to it that it automatically made it the best kiss either of them had ever had.

They parted, not being able to help grinning at the power and intensity they had just shared.

"Let's go to the party now," Morgana said, her cheeks hurting with the permanent smile. Arthur grabbed hold of her hand and led them to the other room where everyone was already sat eating.

They discreetly got to their seats beside each other but didn't manage to avoid the suspicious glares from their friends.

"Tell me everything later," Gwen mouthed to Morgana, to which she mocked a salute in reply.

Throughout the meal, Arthur and Morgana exchanged many glances, and lots of touches from beneath the table. Morgana was cautious not to squirm with delight at Arthur's hands roaming up her dress, and giving away their 'fun'. If this was just at the reception, what would happen back at the room?

Empty plates were cleared away, and an open space towards the back of the room lit up as music began to play. Gwen and Lancelot had their first dance, and then they were joined by other partners.

"May I have the honour of dancing with you, my lady?" Arthur smirked, bowing his head whilst holding out his hand to Morgana. She took it, trying to hold back her own smirk.

"Of course, my champion."

They danced to fast, upbeat songs, and to more slow and romantic ones, just enjoying each other's company being finally content with where they were.

"Arthur!" A low, superior voice called. Arthur turned around, and let go of Morgana's waist.

"Father!" He called back, making his way to hug him. Arthur walked back towards Morgana with his father, conversing quite pleasantly.

"Father, this is Morgana, Morgana Le Fay," Arthur said, introducing them. Uther took Morgana's hand to shake it.

"Uther Pendragon," he said, eyeing Morgana analytically. "So this is who my son has been distracted with over work." Morgana couldn't help but blush. Arthur creased his lips, slightly embarrassed.

"Arthur, I need to speak to you," he said, once he let go of Morgana's hand. Arthur nodded, and turned with his father towards the tables, giving Morgana an apologetic smile which she returned.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur asked politely, after they had sat down in the less crowded area.

"I was invited to the reception," Uther said, "but I can only come for a short while, I must discuss some matters with you."

"About work?" Arthur asked. Uther didn't reply.

"Arthur, with a family business like ours, it's very important that we have wives who are wealthy enough to deserve to be a part of it," Uther said.

"Right…" Arthur encouraged, not understanding.

"So, I've chosen you a suitable woman to marry called Mithien-"

"Father-"

"Now whatever your involvement is with this _Morgana_ I advise you to end it now. She is no good for you or this family," he said firmly.

"Father, I am twenty-five years old, I can marry who I want to and I can date who I want, and your opinion isn't going to change that!" Arthur protested.

"You will do as I say!" Uther snapped. "You are my son, you shall obey me! And s_he _does what exactly? Owns a book shop in London! How does that even begin to compare with a global multimillion business like ours?"

Arthur sat silently, unsure what to say. There was no way he could or would leave Morgana; it would pain him too much.

"I've invited Mithien as my guest to come now so you can get to know her," Uther said. Arthur's whole stomach dropped. "I will stay until I am happy with the way your relationship with her is going."

"What about Morgana?" Arthur almost begged, gazing over at her. She looked so innocent, dancing with Gwen. Morgana caught Arthur's gaze, and waved at him from across the room.

"Your relationship with her will be no more." he said sternly.

"But I love her!" he pleaded. Uther made a disgusted sound.

"Love is for fools only," Uther said with venom. Arthur felt helpless. How could he defy his father? The whole family business would be at stake if he bailed out and stayed with Morgana, and they would lose millions of pounds let alone the respect they had earned over the many years.

Arthur wanted to scream at his father, and say how much of a hypocrite he was, despite their surroundings. His father had loved his mother without a doubt; he was devastated when she died unexpectedly at hospital after giving birth to Arthur. How could he force himself to try and love another now though after Morgana? His feelings were new and exciting; to let them go would seem like a sin.

Arthur took one last look at Morgana, regretting ever more the decision he was about to make.

* * *

**Yaayyy they finally kissed! But what's going to happen now Uther's come along with ****_that_**** news? grrr even im annoyed...review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: here's the next chappie, i found it so hard to write but i hope you like it:)**

* * *

Mithian arrived in a fuchsia pink summer dress. She was very attractive but she could not match up or even begin to compare with Morgana, Arthur had thought.

"Uther," she chimed, her voice was too soft, much like her complexion.

"Mithian," Uther exclaimed, with much the same nauseating voice. "How is life treating you? Very well I presume, you look so elegant and stunning." Mithian hid her face with her light brown hair and let out an airy laugh.

"Oh, Uther, you're too kind," she smiled, putting her small hand on Uther's arm. Arthur was still sitting down, watching this annoying exchange.

"Arthur!" Uther snapped. "Come and greet Mithian."

Arthur stood up reluctantly and trudged over to them. Uther whipped his hand on Arthur's bicep to stop him.

"Remember, just be grateful I even gave you the chance to get to know her first," Uther hissed into his ear. "I trust you'll make me proud." And with that, he left Arthur alone with Mithian, and went to sit down so they were still in view. Arthur could feel his father's poisonous glare on his back but also Morgana's confused and betrayed eyes. He desperately wanted to go to her and reassure her that what he was about to do was all an act.

"Arthur," Mithian greeted in a flirtatious voice, curtsying with her head bowed but her eyes sharp on him.

"Mithian," he said plainly, taking her hand to kiss it lightly but reluctantly.

Morgana saw their exchange but failed to notice Uther watching like a hawk nearby, and realise that he might possibly be behind this. So many emotions hit her like a brick wall. Jealousy? Betrayal? Anger? Upset? It didn't matter which one, she wanted to melt into the floor and disappear.

"Morgana? Are you all right?" Gwen asked, noticing her behaviour had change. She followed Morgana's gaze, and saw Arthur with Mithian conversing merrily and what looked like flirting as well. Gwen sighed with upset for her friend.

"Morgana…" She said, putting a supportive arm around her, watching the scene also.

Mithian laughed, putting a delicate hand on Arthur's arm.

"You're such a charming man, Arthur! I'm surprised you don't have a lady," she said daringly, getting closer and closer to Arthur. He stood his ground to seem like he was complying with his father but actually felt most uncomfortable.

"Your father said you didn't have a girlfriend," she added, giving him an even flirtier look by the second. She reached up and stroked his face, keeping her hand firmly on the back of his head. She violently forced his head forward, as she pressed her lips hard against his.

Morgana gasped, and turned away to retreat quickly to her room not bearing to see anymore. She saw Gwaine and Vivian, and Merlin and Freya dancing happily as she ran past. They were completely absorbed with each other; you could see the attraction and love in their eyes, which only made Morgana weep more as she fled. She never cried unless she was truly hurt, and right now she was.

Gwen stayed put watching Arthur and Mithian.

Arthur struggled to break free from Mithian's tight grasp, despite being stronger than her. He managed to grab her hand away from his head and quite deliberately pushed her with some force away from him.

"I have a girlfriend, and I love her! I'm sorry but this is all a terrible mistake, I don't want to marry you and I shan't do what my father expects of me!" he shouted at her before storming off towards the room.

"Arthur!" his father bellowed, charging after him.

"No, father! I'm not doing this! Leave me to my own life! I quit my job! I don't care!" he yelled, and continued marching away, leaving his father bewildered at the reception.

"Arthur!" A sweet voice called. He turned around to find Gwen gliding towards him with her white dress on.

"Gwen? What is it? Where's Morgana?" he asked in a hurry.

"She ran up to the room crying, Arthur! She saw you and Mithian but didn't see you pulling away or shouting at her!" she gasped. "What happened? Why would you do that?"

"My father wanted me to marry her, and I was only being polite to keep my father happy, and that's all I intended! She came onto me; I don't like her at all! I love Morgana!" he cried.

"I think she went to the room," she said, seeing Arthur's desire to see Morgana.

"Thank you, Gwen. Now go back and enjoy your wedding, this is my mess to sort out." he thanked her, turning and started jogging up the stairs to the room.

"And Arthur?" she called. Arthur stopped and turned around. "Be sensitive with her, you have to share a room tonight and I don't think you want to have to squeeze in with Gwaine and Vivian or Merlin and Freya…" Arthur smiled in acknowledgement and continued making his way up the rest of the stairs.

The door was unlocked, so he ran into the room to see Morgana sat in the chair with her head in her hands. She saw him at the doorway, and stood up brushing herself off and wiping her eyes quickly.

"What do you want?" she spat.

"Morgana, I'm sorry-" Arthur began with the softest voice.

"I saw you and Mithian! You just love girls' attention, don't you! I've seen men like you before, just pretending you're interested in some women to get off with them! The lengths that they can go to though, and actually say they're in love!" She let out a bewildered laugh. "And I actually believed you. I loved you…" She shook her head trying to stop more tears pouring out of her eyes.

"Morgana, listen to me. My father wanted me to marry that girl for her father's money but I don't like her at all! Of course I don't! That's because I love you, Morgana! I love you…" He said, walking forward to gently put his hands on her arms. She shook them off.

"You seemed pretty cosy with her down there. You even kissed her. Now that really seems that you don't like her," she said sarcastically, glaring at him with watery but angry eyes. "Now excuse me, I'm going to try and enjoy the rest of the evening with my friends," she snapped. Arthur stood in the centre of the room absolutely hopeless. She wasn't going to listen.

"Oh, and tonight, don't bother talking to me even though we have to share this God damn room," she said with her back turned at the doorway.

Arthur shut his eyes tight, and let out a huge sigh as she slammed the door. He started crying.

Morgana put on a brave and confident face as she walked back into the room with everyone else there, but no sign of Uther or Mithian.

"Morgana!" she heard Gwen shout from dancing with Lancelot. Morgana attempted a smile, and went to join them.

"Did Arthur speak to you?" she asked, shouting over the loud music. Morgana made a disgusted face.

"Morgana! I spoke to Arthur. He ran to find you after pushing Mithian nearly into some flowers after she went onto him, and then he screamed at his father and said that he won't marry Mithian because he loves you!" Morgana paused for a moment to think about that, shocked at the news.

"But Uther's still his father and could manipulate him-" she said, her anger now trying to seem still reasonable.

"He quit his job for you, Morgana," Gwen said.

"What?" she breathed, wanting to cry with the knowledge that Arthur would give up his family inheritance for her.

"He said he didn't care anymore and that he quit," she screamed over an extremely loud bit of a song. Lancelot stood on the side a bit aimlessly just listening to the ladies.

"Now can we please just enjoy my wedding? I won't see you for three weeks anyway because of my honeymoon!" Gwen exclaimed, grabbing Morgana's hand. She smiled, and nodded, and began dancing with Gwen and Lancelot.

Arthur ran through her mind. He gave up his job for her, declared that he loved her to his stubborn father and ran to find her afterwards. She had been completely unreasonable, and should have listened to him. But how could she face him now after being so rude? She was embarrassed and ashamed of herself but her best friends needed her now on the most important days of their lives. This day wasn't about her, and she needed time to cool off from the recent events, as probably did Arthur as well.

The night dawned on them, and it got later and later. Gwen and Lancelot disappeared upstairs to change out of their wedding attire to depart for their honeymoon that night. They then said goodbye to all of their guests, thanking them for being there today.

"Give him another chance," Gwen said to Morgana outside the house, in front of the taxi she was about to get in. "And remember, whilst I'm away you'll have Merlin and Freya to talk to," she said, as they both looked at them who at that moment were talking to Lancelot. "And you'll also have Gwaine and Vivian!" They looked at them also but the couple seemed a bit preoccupied with each other's lips and faces behind the rest of the crowd. "Maybe not…but there's also Leon and Percival." Morgana raised an eyebrow. "Okay, and there's the phone but really, don't feel alone…"

"Goodbye, Gwen," Morgana laughed, hugging her friend before she got in the taxi. They waved to their guests from inside the car, as it drove out of the long, gravelled drive. A lot of guests then left but some stayed a little longer. Morgana decided to turn in for the night, but was nervous about having to perhaps confront Arthur again.

She slowly walked to the room, opening the door slowly to find the room dark but dimly lit by a bedside light. Morgana saw Arthur asleep in bed in what seemed like only boxers. He looked so innocent and fragile. His eyes seemed slightly puffy and red despite being closed, had he been crying?

Morgana crept around the room. All her mess that was on the bed and the floor had been folded and put neatly onto the cushioned bench near the window. Had Arthur done that? She sighed in guilt; he had always been so kind to her even if she was a cow to him.

She got ready for bed, and took her make-up off and let her hair loose. Morgana slipped under the warm covers from Arthur's body heat. He was wearing boxers, she noted, and he had a pretty damn hot body. Morgana smiled to herself, and watched his unconscious body and his chest rise and fall with every deep breath. He moaned in his sleep, and let out a big breath, turning over to face away from Morgana. She sighed, turning on her side away from him as well. She stared at the wall for a few moments, unaware that Arthur's eyes were now open and doing the same but on the other side of the bed.

Morgana reached up to switch the light off on the wall, and then lay back on the soft pillows to let sleep eventually take her.

_Morgana walked down the crimson carpet in a white, lace dress with people standing around her watching in fascination. A tall, muscular figure stood at the end in a tux; his face only became clear as she reached the end of the aisle – it was Arthur. _

_The dream fast-forwarded to them saying 'I do' and sharing a passionate kiss with their friends and family happily cheering around them._

_It changed again, this time going to a big garden that belonged to a huge house. A little boy with raven hair and bright blue eyes chased Arthur around with a plastic sword and helmet, as an even smaller girl followed the boy with her long blonde curls swaying around in a green fairy dress that matched her crystal green eyes. _

_Morgana then saw herself walk out of the house's back door that lead into the garden with a swollen stomach. Arthur stopped running to smile at her, only to be jumped on by the little boy followed by the small girl. He fell to the ground laughing, and scooped the children into his arms._

_"Mordred James and Ygraine Isla Pendragon!" Morgana heard herself call playfully. "Get off your father at once!"_

_"Yes, mummy!" they squealed together, as Arthur began tickling them. _

_Their sweet laughter's became an echo and started drowning out before…_

Morgana shot up in bed.

"Arthur?" she gasped, and looked down by her side to see the bed empty apart from herself. There on his pillow lay a single flower from the wedding with a note addressed to Morgana.

She delicately lifted the piece of paper up from beneath the flower, and read Arthur's familiar handwriting: 'I'm sorry'.

* * *

**well...hope you enjoyed it, review?**


End file.
